why is he back
by Armybrat99
Summary: Haruhi's old boyfriend came to ouran after breaking her heart. what will the the host club do after finding out what he did haruhi x ?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not ouran**

'Why is he with that girl flirting?' Haruhi thought was she walked over to him. "Hey Kyo what are you doing I thought we were going to see a movie today?" Haruhi said. Kyo looked shocked and pulled her over to the side. "Oh Haruhi I've been meaning to tell you. Now that I've got the girl I like. I don't need you anymore." Kyo said. "I don't know what you mean I thought you had feeling for me? I really like you!" she said. "Oh I like you too, but I only used you to get Airi jealous", he said as he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. Haruhi automatically shoved his hand off her shoulder. "So you're telling me that you don't have any real feelings for me. You just used me to get another girl?" Haruhi couldn't help start to cry. "Yeah I'm sorry; to put this short I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye Haruhi I have to get back to Airi." Kyo said as he walked back to Airi. Haruhi immediately fell to her knees, having her tears fall to the ground.

About a week later one of her guy friends, Kaname, came up to Haruhi and asked, "Hey Haruhi can you fallow me to the court yard?" Haruhi nodded her head, and fallowed him to the court yard.

"I heard about your break up with Kyo. I'm so sorry that he just used you to get another girl."

"It's ok we wouldn't have last forever anyway."

"Well Haruhi scene you and Kyo broke up I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry Kaname I'm not quite over him yet, and I only see you as a friend I'm sorry"

"It's ok I understand you're not over him you can't help it. But just to let you know it's his lost."

"Thanks Kaname well I got to get back to class bye."

After that she started to get confessions at least once a month. But she was afraid that once she got in to Ouran that she would be confessed to this much, and that it would distract her. So she cut her hair and started to dress like a boy so people wouldn't mess with her.

Then Haruhi felt a piece a paper hit her head. She started to unravel the paper and it said 'Haruhi stop spacing out in class or the teacher will notice' then she looked to her side and saw Hikaru nodding. She then suddenly started to pay attention back into class. Once class ended the teacher asked her to stay back.

"Hello Haruhi, we have a new student and I would like you to show him around the school. I told him to go the 3ed music room after you finish your club activities"

"Ok well I will be waiting for him."

*.*.*

"Haru-chan what to have some cake now that the club is over?" Honey-sempi asked

"Oh sorry Honey-sempi; I've got to show a new student around the school. He will be here in a little bit sorry."

"It's ok we can have cake another day good luck!"

Before she knew it she had two twins grabbing on to her. "Haruhi we want to play!" the twins said in unison. "I'm sorry guys I have to show a new kid around the school sorry. Maybe later." "No fair! But we want to play now!"

Then suddenly a knock on the door filled the room and someone walked in, and asked, "Is Haruhi here he is supposed to show me around the school." Then everyone went quiet and look that the new student that was standing at the door. As soon as Haruhi looked at the door all of those painful memories came back into her head. "Kyo what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked feeling like she was about to cry. "Haruhi are you ok? Who is this guy?" "Haruhi Fujioka? Is that you it has been so long! How are you?"

"He is my old boyfriend. W-What are you doing here Kyo?" Haruhi said starting to stutter

"My family started an industry and hit the big time with money! But why are you dressed in a boy's uniform?" Kyo asked in confusion

"Oh that's good to hear about your family, and it's a long story about the whole dressed as a guy thing."

"Haruhi you had a boyfriend?" Koaru ask "Why didn't you tell us?" Hikaru finished

"It's because when he broke up with me it ended badly. Well Kyo let's get this over with, let me show you around the school while it is still open." Haruhi said trying to push Kyo out the door.

"Hello Haruhi how have you been?" Kyo asked as he walked down the hall with Haruhi.

"Fine but how is Airi? You know the girl you bumped me for!" Haruhi said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Haruhi are you still mad at me about the whole Airi thing?" Kyo asked seriously wanting to know the answer

Haruhi raised her eyebrow wondering if he was actually being serious. "Oh you mean about the whole thing about where you used me to get another girl, or that you completely broke my heart to get another girl. Yeah I don't know why I'm still mad about that, I must be over reacting!" Haruhi screamed so loudly that you could hear her down the hall.

"Haruhi I expected you to still be mad at me but can't you find it in your heart to forgive me? I made a big mistake breaking up with you." he said while trying to hug her.

She started to step back so that he couldn't hug her "I don't know Kyo I would be lying if I said that I didn't still have feelings for you, but I don't think I have the will power to trust you again."

"Well why we don't start over just as friends?"

"I don't know Kyo I don't want to take a chance with my heart breaking again… I mean I guess we can try to JUST be friends. Got it I don't want to be anything more ok?!"

"Fine I get nothing more than friends."

"Well there is this one thing I need to tell you about my friends. They are a little over protective of me so don't be scared if they try to scare you. Ok? Well I'll be right back I have to go to the restroom see you in a minuet." Haruhi said as she walked into the bathroom.

Then as soon as Kyo turned around he saw 6 guys standing right in front of him. "So you broke Haruhi's heart?"

**I used the names are vampire knight, fruits basket, and merupuri.**

**Tell me what you think of the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own ouran. Thanks for the reviews!**

Then as soon as Kyo turned around he saw 6 guys standing right in front of him. "So you broke Haruhi's heart?" Kyo heard an orange haired twin say.

"I don't know what you mean" Kyo said as he leaned his back against the wall.

"We heard what you said. Now what was this whole thing about you breaking Haru-chan's heart?" The little blonde boy said looking up at him.

"Well did your mommy ever tell you it's not nice to eavesdrop?" he said while bending down to be eye level with him

"I'm 18 stupid, older than you and strong! Now stop avoiding the subject. Now what was this about you breaking Haru-chan's heart?" while he pinned him to the wall

"Oh so I'm guessing you are the over protective host club. Also the whole "breaking Haruhi's heart thing" is between me and Haruhi so mind your own business" while taking the little blonde boy's hands off of him

Kyo notice that one of the orange haired twins started to form his hand into a fist. "Oh I guess Haruhi hasn't told you about me. Well I can tell you this Haruhi is a great kisser." Kyo said with a smirk

Before Hikaru knew it he had raised his hand getting ready to punch the wall next to Kyo. But the only thing that stopped him was that Haruhi walked out of the bathroom, and he put his fist back down before she could see.

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here I thought you would go home." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Then Tamaki suddenly grabbed onto Haruhi and yelled, "Haruhi what are you doing with this guy? I can't let my precious daughter near a guy like this!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and signed. Then finally said, "A: I'm not your daughter I already have a dad, and B: he has a name its 'Kyo'"

Kyo completely changed the tone of his voice, "Haruhi will you introduce me to your friends please? They already know my name it's only fair!" All of the host members were shocked that he changed his voice so quickly.

"Fine whatever the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The blonde guy that just called me his 'daughter' is Tamaki Suoh. The guy in the glasses is Kyoya Ootori. The short blonde boy is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call him Honey he is older than he looks. Then the really tall guy is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori." She said while pointing to each of them.

"Well hi guys I hope we get along from now on, please take care of me!" Kyo said with a big smile. Which the host club could tell it was fake, but Haruhi didn't seem to notice.

Hikaru just meet this guy and you could tell he didn't like him. But then it got worse, Kyo finally asked, "Hey Haruhi I'm not trying to be rude can you show me the rest of the school so I don't like an idiot tomorrow?"

"Sure I did say I would show you around. See you tomorrow guys." She waved goodbye and walked down the hall with Kyo.

After Haruhi and Kyo turned the corner the hosts automatically started to talk about how bad Kyo was. "I can't believe what a fake he is totally playing Haruhi!" Hikaru said with anger in his voice.

"I know right and that snide comment about how Haruhi kisses! What a jerk!" Kaoru said with the same tone as Hikaru.

"Kyoya do research on this 'Kyo' guy, and why is he so familiar with my little girl!"

"I'm already on it, and stop calling Haruhi your daughter. His name is Kyo Nakamuru. His family just started an industry in computer design. Back in middle school he and Haruhi went out, but it ended badly."

"Do you know why they broke up?" Koaru asked knowing that his twin would want to know.

Kyoya started typing again "Well it turns out that he said that he used her to get another girl by the name of Airi. Haruhi was completely crushed after this that she didn't go out with another guy again."

"I can't believe that jerk braking my little gi…I mean Haruhi's heart like that, and just to get another girl!" Tamaki could barely hold in his anger that Mori had to stop him from punching the wall.

"I can't believe that he got Haruhi's heart like that, and the totally smashed it!" Hikaru yelled you could completely hear the jealousy in his voice.

After Hikaru started to calm Kyoya started to talk again, "Well according to this it turns out that after they broke up. Is when guys started to confess to her, and it looks like it was a bunch of guys that were her friends."

"So a bunch of guys just became friends with Haru-chan to get close to her?" Honey asked really not knowing the answer.

Kaoru looked over at Honey and said, "Well it's not just that. Some of the probably started off as friends and began to have feeling for her. Even though they knew she had a boyfriend." While saying that he gradually started looking at Hikaru. Hikaru knew what he meant even though Haruhi didn't have a boyfriend.

"Oh ok now I understand now so not all guys tried to get close to Haru-chan?"

"Right Honey not all guys tried to be friends with Haruhi just to get close to her." Hikaru answered with a sign.

"Well it's my job as her father…I mean friend…it's our job as Haruhi's friends to make sure that Kyo does not break Haruhi's heart again! Let's call it Operation-Haruhi's-Heart-Stays-in-One-Big-Whole!"

Everyone nodded agreeing into protecting Haruhi from getting hurt again.

Then everyone heard a long grunt, and turned around. And saw Kyo standing right there; everyone guessed that the tour was over. Kyo started to walk over to the host club.

"You know it's not polite to put your noses into other people business."

**Hoped you liked it! Hope for more reviews!** **It's not going just be HaruxHika.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own ouran. Thanks for the reviews!**

Then everyone heard a long grunt, and turned around. And saw Kyo standing right there; everyone guessed that the tour was over. Kyo started to walk over to the host club.

"You know it's not polite to put your noses into other people business."

"Well it's not polite to date a girl to get another one jealous. But I guess my definition of polite is different than yours." Hikaru said with a snide voice.

"Coming from the guys who trick girls all day making them think they have a chance yeah like you have any right to talk." Kyo said while walking towards the hosts.

"What we do is different from what you did to Haruhi. We entertain young ladies to make sure every girl is happy!" Tamaki said as a spot light came out of nowhere.

"Boss please stop you are not helping our case!" Koaru said

"But it's cute that you guys think you have a chance with her!" Kyo said with a laugh at the end.

"We have more of a chance than you do, or did you forget what you did to Haruhi?" Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses.

"Let me tell you this, the reason why Haruhi cut hair or do you not want to know?"

"Of course we know she told us, 2 kids in her neighborhood put gum in her hair, and she cut it all off" Tamaki said feeling like he knew everything.

"Yeah that was a lie. She cut her hair because after I broke up with her, she started to get a ton of confessions. So if you think about it she cut her hair because of me." There was a big smirk planted on his face.

"Like that means anything now. After what you did you will never get a chance with her again!" Hikaru practically spat out.

"Really if don't have a change on getting her back then why did she say that she still had feelings for me?" Tapping him on his shoulder

Hikaru was getting ready to punch him when Kyo said, "Be careful I have two things on you!"

"Yeah and what exactly is that?" Kaoru said with his arms crossed.

"1-If you punch me Haruhi will get mad at you for punching one of her friends ,or if you don't punch me Haruhi will get mad as well for threatening her friend. And 2-I'm guessing that everyone thinks Haruhi is a boy because she is in a boy's uniform, so I could tell the whole school that she is a girl. Then she couldn't stay in the host club, and you wouldn't have any reason to see her."

All of the hosts thought that was true. "So if you want to stay close to Haruhi you better be nice to me."

Kyoya spoke up, "He does have a point he can tell the school Haruhi is a girl. After that she could not be in the host club any more, and wouldn't have any reason to see us again."

"Exactly the guy in glasses is smart your name it's Kyoya right? Also not to mention she is still cute even dressed as a guy, so more guys will start to confess to her. Soon enough she won't even have time for you guys."

"Fine we won't mess with you if that's what you want, but you have to tell us something and we won't tell Haruhi about you being a 2 face." Hikaru said feeling like he had got something on him.

"To make it fair I'll answer your question, but you have to answer mine." All the hosts thought about it and in the end they agreed

"Why is Haruhi in the host club? She wouldn't go into the club by her own choice." Kyo asked the hosts weren't surprised that he asked that.

"Tamaki why don't you say you haven't said much anyway." Kyoya said looking at Tamaki

"Fine I'll tell the story. When Haruhi thought the 3ed music room was abandon she walked in so she could study, but then found the host club. We started to talk to her. She backed up, and she backed up into a vase that was worth 8,000,000 yen. She worked as a host to pay it back. Once she paid it all back she chose to stay in the club. We answered your question now answer ours."

"Now it makes sense why she is in the host club, mainly because you forced her but whatever." Kyo mumbled that last part

"The question is, is why did you leave Haruhi for this Airi girl?"

"No surprise you asked about that. Well you answered my question so I'll answer yours. Well I liked Haruhi for a while before I asked her out, but I asked her out right before all the other guys started to realizes what a great girl she was. But more and more guys were getting closer to her, and I got scared thinking I would lose her. Then this really pretty girl, Airi, started to get close to me. I started to push Haruhi away without even realizing it. Then Haruhi saw me talking to Airi while she was flirting with me, and Haruhi saw then jumped to conclusions. Suddenly all of the guys that got close to her came into my mind and I pretended to be a jerk, and broke up with Haruhi. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"Oh so you broke Haruhi's heart because you got threated by guys who didn't even have a chance with her!?" Tamaki screamed

"No it's more complicated than that…"

"No you listen to me there no excuse for you breaking her heart she was head over heels in love with and you became a jerk. Also when a girl started flirting with you, you didn't push that girl away. You pushed your girlfriend away, now if you think we are going to feel bad for you? You are so wrong!" Tamaki couldn't yelling after what he said

"Fine hate me for all I care! I just want to have another chance with Haruhi. Well I got to go home and study. I can't spend my whole day here like you can, bye" just like that Kyo walked off

*.*.*

"We have a new transfer student today some of you might have seen him around the school, his name is Kyo Nakamuru." The teacher said

"I hope you take care of me from now on" Kyo said while bowing down

Hikaru passed a note to Kaoru 'he is in our class?' then they realized that the only seat that was open in the class was behind Haruhi.

**i will not be able to post anything til the 18th**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own ouran. Thanks for the reviews!**

"We have a new transfer student today some of you might have seen him around the school, his name is Kyo Nakamuru." The teacher said

"I hope you take care of me from now on" Kyo said while bowing down

Hikaru passed a note to Kaoru 'he is in our class?' then they realized that the only seat that was open in the class was behind Haruhi.

'Crap, he can look at her all day long without her even noticing! Well if he wants to talk her she would have to turn her head, which she wouldn't do, but if I wanted to talk to her she would just have to turn her head a little bit.' Hikaru thought as he started to feel better about himself.

"Your seat is behind Haruhi, you should know who that is. He showed you around the school yesterday." The teacher said to Kyo.

"Hello Haruhi I hope we get along from now on." Kyo said to Haruhi.

"Me too," Haruhi said with a smile then mumbled that Kyo pretended not to hear "Unlike last time"

"Well Kyo you came on a good day, today we are starting a project. You will pick a number out of this bag, and the person who has the same number will be your partner. Now the project is on CPR. You will give mouth to mouth resuscitation. This will be a major grade so don't take this as a joke."

'I hope I get Haruhi I could finally get close to Haruhi and I would get to kiss her!' Hikaru though

'If I get Haruhi's number then there would be a better chance I have with Haruhi, but then Hikaru wouldn't get a chance with her. Yeah it would better just her to Haruhi!' Kaoru thought stopping his foot on the floor. Good thing no one noticed.

'This is a chance for me to get back together with Haruhi! And I'll get to kiss those soft lips again. I better get her number!' Kyo thought then a small smirk started to form on his face

Little did Haruhi know that all the hansom guys in her class wanted to work with her. But all she could think about was it would bring back horrible memories if she was parried up with Kyo. While having to kiss him and spend a ton of time with him. No there's no way that would happen! The world is not that mean!

"We will draw out the numbers after lunch is over, so you don't try to trade partners. Now it's obvious that you will have to spend a ton of time with your partner. You will have to do the mouth to mouth on each other, but the class will not see what you are doing. You, your partner, and I will be in a different room so the others cannot see what you did" The teacher explained to the class.

Then the lunch bell rang. "Haruhi will you eat lunch with us please?" the twins said in unison with there eyes batting.

"No" she said bluntly

"Please Haruhi please?"

"No"

"Please"

"No way in hell"

"We won't stop until you say yes, so you might as well as say yes now."

"Fine whatever I don't care anyways." Haruhi said as she walked with the twins to the cafeteria.

As they walked in Haruhi felt something squeezing her and spinning her around. "Tamaki let me go or I will hate you." Haruhi said realizing what she just did.

"What you will hate me? Mommy did you hear that Haruhi hates me! What will I do to make her like me again?" Tamaki pleaded to Kyoya

"She won't hate you because she knew it would be too much trouble for her. With you always giving her puppy dog eyes" Kyoya said while writing something in his black note book.

Once they started eating Hikaru leaned over to Tamaki and whispered, "Hey Boss we are doing this project where you get a partner and give mouth to mouth CPR. Which mean Haruhi will have to KISS someone. It could be ether me or Kaoru, or worse her _EX_-boyfriend. Then they would start to get close, and start dating again."

Tamaki automatically stood up and yell at Haruhi, "Haruhi you cannot do this project I forbid you! I can't my daughter kiss someone!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Tamaki I have no choice but to do it, unless you want me to lose my scholarship. Also it's not kissing it's just CPR."

"Oh sweet little Haruhi it's much more than that. Guys will try to take advantage of you, and they will have an excuse to kiss you!" He said while moving his arms in different directions.

Then the bell for lunch to end went off. Hikaru, Koaru, and Haruhi were walking down the hallway when they saw Kyo leaning his back against the wall. Once he saw the trio he walked up to Haruhi and grabbed her arm. Then ran off into a janitor's closet and locked the door behind them so the twins couldn't get in. "Haruhi we need to talk! I know we agreed I be friends but there is more to talk about." Kyo said with urgent eyes.

"Yes I know, but I don't have time for this right now!" Haruhi said before she rushed out of the closet.

There the twins were waiting for her looking scared thinking he might have do something to her. "Did he do anything to you? You don't like you have any scratches on you!" Hikaru said while checking her arms

"I'm fine you don't have to worry about me nothing happened. Now let's get back to class." She said while taking Hikaru's arms off of her.

"Ok fine." The twins said in unison

Watched them as they walked off and mumbled, "This isn't over Haruhi I will get your heart back. Just you wait!"

*.*.*

"Ok now pick out the numbers from out of the bag without looking! You cannot trade with someone else." The teacher said while passing the bag around.

As soon as they got their numbers they unfolded it and looked to see what number they had.

Hikaru got 11 then went to ask what Haruhi had she said, "16 what about you Kaoru?" after knowing what Hikaru had. "Oh I got 11 so I'm partners with Hikaru." Kaoru said with a frown in his face.

"Well at least you got someone your close to. What about you Kyo?" Haruhi said trying to give them sympathy.

A small smirk appeared on Kyo's face "I got…16"

**Tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own ouran. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated! School has started & I've been busy.**

Hikaru got 11 then went to ask what Haruhi had she said, "16 what about you Kaoru?" after knowing what Hikaru had. "Oh I got 11 so I'm partners with Hikaru." Kaoru said with a frown in his face.

"Well at least you got someone your close to. What about you Kyo?" Haruhi said trying to give them sympathy.

A small smirk appeared on Kyo's face "I got…16"

As soon as those words reached their ears their eyes went huge. "W-What d-did you just say?" Haruhi stuttered hoping she just heard wrong.

To them the word came out so slowly it seemed like forever when they heard "I said I got 16 I'm going to be partners with Haruhi for the CPR project." his smirk got even larger when he saw their faces.

Grabbed Haruhi by the waist and whispered into to her ear so soft the twins could hear that he was saying "It's been awhile sense I last felt your soft lips. I guess we will be spending much more time together, friend."

She started to back up and tripped over one of the chair legs. She looked up at him in fear scared that history might repeat itself. Kaoru helped her get back up and said, "Are you ok Haruhi? What did he say to you?" Haruhi popped back into reality. "Oh…um…its nothing. Don't worry." She hesitated in saying.

Haruhi couldn't believe that she had got Kyo as her partner. She didn't want to believe it though. Now she has to kiss him with no choice. If she doesn't she will lose her scholarship if she doesn't. She thought, 'God why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong! I mean I've made good grades, been a good girl never snuck out. What did I do that was so horrible?'

Then the teacher said, "Ok you know your partners now sit back down. You start your projects after school today now sit down." Everyone sat down. And Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks of a mixture of worried and pissed.

*.*.*

Haruhi was still at the library trying to avoid Kyo, while the rest of the host club was in the 3ed music room. Hikaru and Kaoru called all of them over to tell them what had happened. "Ok what's wrong that Haruhi couldn't hear this?" Tamaki asked with a hint of worrying.

"Ok well you know about that CPR project we have in our class?" Koaru said in hesitance. They all nodded slowly.

"Well…Haruhi's partner is…Kyo. She will have to kiss him on the lips multiple times with no choice! What are we going to do?!" Hikaru started whispering but then ended yelling. He just didn't know how to react to what had happened. All of them started to get a pissed expression on their faces.

"WHAT! NO! SHE CAN'T KISS THAT BITCH OF AN EX-BOYFRIEND!" Tamaki yell so loud the end of the hall way could hear him.

"Now, now is that how a host club 'king' would act?" they all turned around and saw Kyo standing in the door way.

"Oh hello Kyo we were just talking about you." Kyoya said in a thick sarcastic accent.

"Oh how nice of you guy. But I feel bad while you were thinking about me I was just thinking about Haruhi's soft lips." The smirk on his face grew even bigger. Hikaru clenched his fists.

"Don't get too full with yourself! Haruhi isn't kissing you because she wants to, it because she has no choice!" Tamaki said to him not trying to yell at him.

Kyo was shocked that Tamaki would act all high and mighty. "Yeah, that may be true, but when she fells my lips against hers all the great memories we had together will come back again. Then she and I will be back together, and you guys will have to just sit back and watch."

Hikaru got so pissed he had to hold back a lot from punching that guy in the face, but he knew Haruhi would never forgive him if he hurt him. "Oh you think you're so great, but once those 'great memories' come back into her head. She will start to think about how you broke up with her for another girl." Hikaru stated with a smirk on his face.

Kyo was pissed "I did not break up with her for another girl and you know that!"

Hikaru knew that he had gotten to him. "Yeah you did tell us that but she doesn't know that now does she?"

Kyo was about to reply, but Haruhi interrupted them. "Um…Kyo…we have work on…that project." Kyo was smiling his face off when she said that to him in front of all the hosts especially Hikaru. "Oh yeah I almost forgot where shall we practice?"

Haruhi was nervous to reply, but she knew she had to or get a crummy grade. "How about your place? My dad is sleeping and I don't want to disturb him." "Oh right Ranka I almost forgot. By the way I got a new place since the last time you went there." "I figured because the whole think about your family becoming super rich." Haruhi stated with a whole lot of sarcasm.

Once they walked out of the music room, they headed to Kyo's limo. It was awkward the whole ride there. And yes! His house did change; it went from being a small apartment to a huge mansion. Once they walked in it was like it was even bigger on inside she couldn't believe her on eyes. "Yeah I know it's big that was the same look I had when I first walked in here."

"Yeah it is big now let's start working on the project, and get this over with." She said giving him a serious look. "Ok my room is up stairs let me lead you up there." He led her up the stairs and 3 doors down the hall to the left.

"This will work let's get started" Haruhi was really hoping it would end fast.

Haruhi laid down on his bed, and Kyo put his lips on hers. It started out as CPR, but suddenly she started to kiss him. Kyo was shocked at first but then smiled and kissed her back.

When he pulled away Haruhi whispered one single word, "Again…"

**Please review! And I'm really sorry about posting so late.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own ouran! Please review!**

Haruhi laid down on his bed, and Kyo put his lips on hers. It started out as CPR, but suddenly she started to kiss him. Kyo was shocked at first but then smiled and kissed her back.

When he pulled away Haruhi whispered one single word, "Again…"

Kyo was shocked by what Haruhi said. He couldn't believe it one bit. But he was glad what he heard so he would have done what any other guy would have done if Haruhi had said that to them. He kissed her again and with a lot more passion. When he had pulled away Haruhi was blushing like crazy.

"Well we haven't done that in a while now have we?" Kyo said with a smirk. Haruhi rolled her eyes and sat up. But what is going to happen, he already broke her heart once was she ready for it to happen again?

Haruhi finally broke the silence when she said "What's going to happen now?" Kyo knew she would say that, but how should he reply to such a question. Then it came to him.

He looked into her big brown eyes that he had fell in love with. "Haruhi I know you know that I want to get back together with you but won't you give us another chance?"

Haruhi thought about it for a sec and said "Yes but we have to keep it from people because the host club is a little over protective of me. Also you have to promise me that you aren't using me! I don't want history to repeat its self"

Kyo couldn't believe that Haruhi actually agreed to give him another chance. He was so happy "Oh my god really? You won't regret this I promise!" he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. She was shocked then pushed him away. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone" he nodded "but we have to start working on the project."

"Well of course we need to work on that now don't we" his smirk grew "now why don't I be the victim, and you try to save me?"

"Fine now lay down." Haruhi said as she lightly pushed him down on the bed. He closed his eyes. Haruhi opened his mouth, and put her mouth on his. Once she started breathing into his mouth, he stuck his tough into her mouth. Once she felt it she pulled away quickly being extremely shocked.

"Wh-what was that?" she stuttered. "A special kiss." He started to lean in for another. Haruhi backed up. "Oh come on Haruhi it's just a kiss!" "Tomorrow we have to work on the project." A stern look came on her face.

"Fine let's get this over with this then. But tomorrow right! Promise?"

"Yes I promise no let's get this over with."

Once they finished for the day Kyo offered Haruhi to stay for dinner. She hesitated at first but then agreed.

They sat down at the table from across each other. Still waiting for their food. "So what are we going to do about us? I mean like hiding it from the host club?" Kyo asked knowing that it would be difficult because she spends ALL her time with them.

"Well I normally stay after everyone else to clean up, so I'm the only one there. While they are on their way home?" When Kyo heard this it makes since why she wanted to be a lawyer. She would be perfect for the job.

"Not too shabby I can tell you want to be a lawyer." Kyo said knowing she would love hearing that. "Oh thank you Kyo, but you still have to wait until tomorrow until anything happens."

"I know I know I wasn't trying anything. But looks our food here." Of course Haruhi thought it was too much, but Kyo said it's already cooked so you might as well eat it.

They talked about many different things during the dinner, but they knew they needed to talk more about how to keep it secret.

"When we see each other after school wait 5 min after the host club leaves and make sure it's all of them so they don't get suspicious." Haruhi wanted to make sure they didn't know because if they did she would never hear the end of it.

"Yes I understand, but I want to go on dates with you. Not just make out with you after school." Kyo wasn't the type of guy to date a girl just for her body, and he wasn't about to start.

"I already thought of that. We would have to go to commoner restaurant if that is ok with you? They have been filthy rich all their lives they would never go to a commoner restaurant." Kyo was shocked on how much thought she put into this.

"That is a good idea, Haruhi. But I don't mind going to commoner restaurants because I use to go a lot. " After that conversation they had finished their dinner.

"Use one of my family's cars it's dangerous for a young lady to go out on the streets after dark." He was really insistent on it. Haruhi was hesitant at first but after Kyo's argument won over hers.

Kyo said his goodbyes till tomorrow. Once the limo arrived at her apartment, she got out went to unlock her car, and went straight to bed.

*.*.*

The host club had just ended and Kyo watched over the corner and slowly saw all the host club members coming out started Honey and Mori. Then Hikaru and Kaoru came out. After that Kyoya following Tamaki out.

He waited the 5 minutes he was told to, and then entered the music room. And there Haruhi waited for him. "You ready to keep your promise, Haruhi?" he suddenly had a huge smirk on his face.

Haruhi nodded and Kyo swooped her up. They started to making out with each other.

*.*.*

Hikaru suddenly realizing that he had left his bag in the music room. "Hold on Kaoru, I have to go in and get my back be back in a sec."

When he was close to the music rooms doors he heard someone in the room and it's obviously not Haruhi. When he peeked through the door.

There he saw Haruhi and the, baster, Kyo kissing. Without realizing it he said "Oh my god." And Kyo and Haruhi saw him.

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
